The New Game King
by Rayeth
Summary: There is a delicate balance between Order and Chaos. Sixteen year old Yuugi Mutou is taken to compete with the fate of the world as the stakes. Yami is gone, will he be able to stop the world from falling into chaos?R&R*under revision*warning: Char. death
1. Half Death

Disclaimer: Okay I realize you have to put this, I don't own Yugioh

Note: I watch the dubbed version and know close to nothing about this so if something is wrong please notify me

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" Yami shouted. A chilling cackle echoed through the shadowy nothingness. "Your Dark Magician is no more, FOOL of Games!" the voice sneered. Yuugi and Yami were in the Shadow Realm facing their toughest opponent yet. Yami gritted his teeth, he, the King of Games was losing! Yuugi tried his best to think up a strategy while Yami endured the pain of his Dark Magician. It seemed that no matter what cards they played; their opponent had a card ready. 

This was a shadow game; their very lives were at stake. Yuugi laid down some trap cards while Yami played another monster with a magic card. They only had 200 life points left, if this monster was destroyed, the game would end and they would lose. "You shouldn't have played that monster. Did you really think your monster could stand up to mine?" mocked the voice. "Don't think you've won just yet! Aibou laid down some trap cards." Yami smiled triumphantly while Yuugi flipped over the card. Yami laughed, "Whatever card you have is now destroyed." However, the icy cold voice laughed malevolently. "Wrong, Fool, don't assume the outcome of this game without finding out what card I played! I summon the God of Ra!" "W-what? That's impossible, only Malik has that card! Where, no HOW did you get it?" exclaimed a horrified Yami as Yuugi looked on in shock. The voice snickered, "Well now, the great and powerful King of Games has finally lost. GAME OVER, Yami! YOU LOSE! And, as this was a shadow game, I decide your fate…" "Don't you dare hurt my aibou!!!" Yami yelled. Their opponent just smirked. "Now what would be the fun of hurting _that_ pathetic weakli…" "Aibou is _not _a weakling!" "Shut up! I decide your fate! Don't worry I'll won't kill you quickly. I want to savor this moment – the indestructible once pharaoh on his knees, begging for mercy…" "I will never fall on my knees…" "Enough of this! I have decided on your fate – SOUL ANNIHILATION" Yami screamed and writhed in agonizing pain. Yuugi ran over to his yami's side. "Yami! Yami! What's going on? YAMI!!!" Tears of frustration trickled down Yuugi's face. His other self was in pain and he could do nothing to help. The voice laughed, "The great and powerful Yami screaming in pain. I will savor this moment. You've lost so now your soul will be no more." "Why? Why are you doing this?" Yuugi yelled, his violet eyes filling up with more tears, "What's going to happen to him? What are you doing to him?" He made no reply but sniggered at the sight before him. 

Yami was nearly unconscious. He was vaguely aware of Yuugi calling out his name but the pain was unbearable. He wanted to comfort his other and reassure him but he couldn't even breathe. He felt thousands of daggers piercing into his flesh, ripping apart his soul. His vision blurred and he felt himself fall into a fathomless pit of swirling darkness. He knew what this meant; he had felt this before but that memory was so distant. Yami remembered his own death so long ago, the feeling of life being pulled away from him no matter how hard he tried to hold on to it. "Ai…Aibou…," he gasped. "Yami! Yami don't leave me! You can't go! What will I do without you? You were always there for me, to help me, save me, and comfort me. You are a part of me. You…you cant go!" "Hush Aibou…I…will never be…really gone…I am you and you are me…no matter what, there will always be a part of me in your heart…People always say that…I am courageous but…truthfully…you are the bravest of the two of us…it is very easy to give up on life but…Aibou…you are brave and I want you to…live out your life fully…don't be sad for my sake…I want to see your smile before my last breath…You are the new King of Games…" Yami smiled despite the pain and a tear trickled down his cheek "I know you can do it…even if I can't watch over you…but…I'll still be there…in your heart…Aib…" Yami gasped suddenly, then his soul started to fade. The lone tear shimmered down Yami's cold cheek as his body vanished to nothingness. The tear fell onto Yuugi's sleeve where it mixed with his own tears. 

Yuugi couldn't believe it; his other self was really gone. He stared in shock and then broke down crying. He sobbed uncontrollably hugging his knees and burying his face into his arms. "Yami…" he whispered, "Why did you leave me?" Yuugi closed his eyes remembering Yami's dying words "I'll still be there in your heart". The cruel laughter once again echoed through the darkness. "How touching!" the voice commented. "YOU!" Yuugi spat. "You are the reason he isn't here anymore!!" he yelled. "Yes, well, it was certainly entertaining but now that he's gone, I don't have to be here anymore. So sad that it had to end so fast, I enjoyed it but I guess all good things must come to an end." Yuugi felt infuriated. He-he was the reason Yami was gone and now he was laughing? "This isn't over yet!" Yuugi shouted. "Oh? What are you going to do now that he is gone? Face it, you couldn't beat me", the voice taunted. "You are wrong! Yami will always be with me, in my heart. I've had enough of you! I challenge you to a duel!" The opponent looked over at Yuugi; the eyes that stared back at him were hard and cold but fiery with anger. Eyes so much like Yami's but instead of deadly crimson, he was staring back at livid amethyst eyes. "All right then, I accept, but I hope you're prepared to lose. My, my, getting to watch two people suffer. Don't worry I'll make your death more painful." replied the voice, smiling wickedly. "Enough!!!" Yuugi growled, shuffling his cards. "Let's duel!!!"


	2. Duel of Destiny part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou.

Note: Alright, I know I don't do well at separating paragraphs so sorry about that. Even my teacher says that I'm bad at doing that so I promise to try harder. Oh, and Potato, you forgot to include exactly what made my writing boring. Thank you for my first flame but I was hoping you would tell me what else it was besides the lack of enough paragraph breaks. Hopefully, if you're reading this, you'll include the parts that seemed boring to you and maybe some pointers. I'll admit that I am not a very good writer so I'll appreciate any advice. 

Second Note: This is a duel scene. I couldn't put the whole duel into one paragraph because it would be too long. I don't know how to duel so if anyone gives me any ideas, I'll be much obliged.

"Duel!" they shouted.

They had decided in playing in the following order: Apophis, Seth, Pakhufu, Yuugi. They were playing with 4000 life points each. When both members of a team lose all their life points, they lose. 

"Let's make this a bit more interesting," said Apophis. Seth narrowed his eyes distrustfully while Yuugi just glared, unblinking. "We will put up whatever is most precious to us as a sacrifice." 

Seth widened his eyes. The most precious thing to him was…Mokuba! If he lost, Mokuba would…he couldn't even bear to think about it. "So it is your brother that you care about most, Seth. Who is it for you, little boy? Your Yami's soul is no more. Who is the next most precious to you?" Apophis taunted. Yuugi gasped. 'Jounouchi! If anything happens to him, I'll never forgive myself!' he thought fiercely. 

"So, it's your friend that you value most? He will be your sacrifice," he said. "For Pakhufu, the sacrifice will be the souls of his family. My sacrifice shall be nothing. There is nothing as precious to me as my self and I don't value anything else. I have nothing to lose." he hissed, grinning wildly. 

The named sacrifices were chained above their heads unconscious. "Jounouchi!!" "Mokuba!!" Yuugi and Seth yelled out. Each gritted their teeth and got ready to duel.

"Alright then, my turn," Apophis said, his expression serious. "I lay a monster card face down and I place Magic Swordsman Neo (4/1700/1000) in attack mode. I also lay down one magic card and end my turn."

"My turn and I play the Kaizer Seahorse (4/1750/1650) in attack. I also lay two cards face down. Now, Kaizer Seahorse, Attack the swordsman!" Kaizer Seahorse lifted his sword and followed out his master's command, destroying Magic Swordsman Neo. 

Apophis = 3950

Seth = 4000

Apophis felt pain searing through him but just shrugged it off. He was just getting started. It was his minion, Pakhufu's turn.

"I play the Lord of Dragons and the Dragon-Calling Horn. This allows me to call forth Tyrant Dragon (8/2900/2500) and Emerald Dragon (6/2400/1400)," Pakhufu yelled out in a loud voice. " Tyrant Dragon, destroy the Kaizer Seahorse." The Tyrant Dragon emitted a huge burst of energy, annihilating Kaizer Seahorse. Seth felt the pain of his monster and gasped sharply. "I end my turn."

Seth = 2850

Pakhufu = 4000

Yuugi looked at the cards in his hand. He didn't have anything that would let him destroy one of Pakhufu's dragons, not yet anyway. He looked at his hand. He held a Black Magician but didn't want to use it yet. He was saving it for something direr. 'I need to defend,' he thought. Picking up a card, he said, "I play the Retrained Elven Swordsman (4/1400/1200) in defense and I lay a magic card. You can attack but you cannot destroy it!" Yuugi smirked and ended his turn.

'This will be a piece of cake,' thought Apophis. 'He actually thinks he can beat me!' At this, the dragon laughed inwardly. It would be so much fun to hand him a humiliating defeat. "I play Bird Face (4/1600/1600)," he said. "True, none of the monsters could destroy him because they were over 1900 attack points. This card however is not, therefore I can destroy your "great" monster. Bird Face, attack!" Apophis watched with satisfaction as Bird Face destroyed the Retrained Elven Swordsman. The monster was in defense, therefore, did not hurt Yuugi's life points. However, that did not stop him from feeling unbearable pain. He gritted his teeth, refusing to admit to any weakness.

Apophis = 3950

Yuugi = 4000

Seth looked at his hand. He was holding a Radiance as well as a Blue Eyes and a Jar of Greed. Using Angel's Gift, he got rid of two Black Magicians and drew another Blue Eyes White Dragon, a Blood Vors, and a Holy Elf's Blessing. He inwardly smirked at his lucky draw. "I place two cards face down and play the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Blue Eyes, Destroy Bird Face. White Lightning Attack!" he yelled. The Blue Eyes White Dragon Released a beam of white energy, instantly obliterating Bird Face.

Apophis = 1600

Seth = 2850

'They're winning,' Pakhufu thought. 'I want to die, to be out of this misery but my family…they don't deserve to be tortured. I must play, for my family's sake!' Pakhufu played with renewed vigor. "I place two cards face down and put my monsters on defense."

"My turn! Draw card!" Hoping for the best, Yuugi drew a card. It was the Magic Jammer. 'Using this card now wouldn't be a good idea. They have a few cards face down but I should hold on to it. I just hope I can get the god cards out. No doubt, that's what the dragon is trying to do.' "I lay two cards face down and play the Gilfar Demon (6/2200/2500) in defense mode. End turn."

"So, little boy, you're already on defense and running. I'm sure I'll enjoy crushing you." Apophis jeered. "You haven't crushed me yet, Apophis, and I assure you, you won't!" spoke Yuugi with confidence and strength that surprised even himself. "What makes you think you'll win? You've never played the likes of me before, and you'll never live to play anyone else again," jeered Apophis. Seth stared at Apophis levelly with his fathomless blue eyes. "Look who's talking. You're about to be crushed while you haven't touched one of Yuugi's life points." Apophis growled at that. 

"Whatever. My turn! Draw card!" Apophis yelled, obviously annoyed by Seth. 'They think they're going to win. Well, they're wrong! They don't know what I'm up to. Soon all of their life points will be gone and I will remain standing. They will not take me away from my destiny!,' Apophis thought. The cards currently in his hand were: Black Magician, Harpy Lady (he had this due to Bird Face's effect), Mysterious Puppeteer, Angel's Die, and Thunderbolt. He drew the card Falcon Knight (3/1000/700). 

"I play the Falcon Knight! I also use the magic card Angel's Die! This allows me to roll a die and increase my monster's attack!" A huge die materialized in front of the Falcon Knight and spun faster and faster until it slowed and finally landed on the number five. "I am allowed to increase the attack and defense of all my monsters by 500." Apophis announced, cackling gleefully. The Falcon Knight slashed through Gilfar Demon, causing Yuugi to double over in pain.

"H-how did you do that? The attack should've been at 1500! It shouldn't be able to destroy the Gilfar Demon!" Yuugi cried, his voice betraying his shock. Apophis laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know, little boy!" he sneered. "You should have known Falcon Knight's effect was that it can attack twice on the same turn. I simply had it attack your demon twice. What is 1500 plus 1500? 3000! Too bad that you were on defense though. I guess you're too afraid to attack like a man!" taunted Apophis. Yuugi just gritted his teeth and said nothing. 

"My turn," yelled Seth, breaking the silence. "I play the second Blue Eyes White Dragon!" As soon as the words left his mouth, an enormous dragon appeared from an orb of blinding light. "Apophis," Seth drawled. "Your little trick lasted for one turn. Falcon Knight is back to 1500 attack points. I wonder what would happen if I attacked it now. Blue Eyes White Dragon, destroy Falcon Knight!" Blue Eyes White Dragon reared its head, a ball of white energy forming in its mouth. Within seconds, released it, intending to destroy Falcon Knight, however, the knight remained standing. "What?! My dragon should've demolished your monster! What's going on?!" Seth asked, shocked at the outcome. 

"How did you like my surprise, Seth?" taunted Apophis. Using a single claw, he flipped over one of his magic cards. "I had placed Attack Nullification before. Looks like you just wasted your turn."

"It's my turn then," Yuugi declared. "Draw card! I play Magnet Warrior Gamma (4/1500/1800) in defense!" "And yet again, the little boy is running from me," Apophis stated mockingly. "Do you fear me so much that you'll let Seth do the fighting for you while you run and hide? Hmph, just like when your yami was alive. You always hid behind him, letting him handle the real work. Do you plan on doing this for the rest of your life? I have eternity to see you lose." 

At the mention of Yami, Yuugi's eyes became watery. Silent tears fell when he realized it was painfully true. If he had taken his own punishment, Yami would've still been here. 'Why do I even bother? I'm gonna lose anyway. Maybe I should just give up. I have nothing to live for anymore anyway.' Yuugi thought. Suddenly, he heard a courageous voice cry out to him inside his head. 'Trust in the cards Yuugi, trust in yourself!' 'Yami…. I can't let you down! I'll win this one, for you!'

Note: So how was that? Any suggestions? Comments? Press the lovely lavender button. Oh, and if you're planning on flaming me about doing a bad dueling scene, I don't know how to duel at all so there is no point in telling me that.


End file.
